1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a characteristic comparative measurement system of a motor fan in a vacuum cleaner, for comparing characteristics uniquely exhibited in a configuration of the fan rotated by a power generating means, and more particularly, to a system which provides easy measurement of basic characteristics, such as revolution, torque, vacuum and wind amount of each fan by simply changing the fan, which contributes to developing an effective fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vacuum cleaner generally requires a fan which is used to provide suction. However, specific configurations of the fan may affect the suction.
In most cases, a fan is installed into a product without consideration of the significant factors thereof, such as the advantageous characteristics the fan configuration would give or the revolution of the power generating means, so that it may result in poor suction performance for the vacuum cleaner and lowered product quality.
Also, there is a problem in that influential factors, such as vacuum, wind amount, and revolution, as well as torque according to revolution of the fan cannot be properly examined.